freedom_skies_domfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall of Calisto
'' "Leave none alive Admiral.. You will be punished if you let them slip from your grasp..."''-Emporer Gillson to Admiral Riskham before the attack. The Fall of Calisto (Also known as Clash of Empires, Battle of Calisto, Battle of the Big Ones, and Operation: ORION'S PREY) was one of the largest and most brutal battles in the Second Galactic War. Fought between the Empire of Calisto and the Orion Empire in the year of 2410 after the Splintering of the Alliance. It was a full planetary assault but most of the fighting took place in and around Meridian City and the surrounding cities. Statistics Belligerents: 'Allied:' The Empire of Calisto Rebel and Equinoxan Volunteers (Limited Fighting) 'Central:' The Orion Empire The ISC (Limited Fighting) ''Commanders: 'Empire of Calisto: Emperor Christobal Benedict+ Grand General Louis Trevonatar+ General Richard Granger+ (Calistan Traitor) High General Mikhail Junharam General Markus Greene+ Captain Victor Keelham+ Grand Admiral Nigel Baxter+ General George Lamar Admiral Gregory Wiggins '''Orion Empire: Emperor Marcus Gilison (Via Hologram) Admiral Howard Riskham+ General Leonard Garlander+ Field Marshall Clarance Barkser+ General Patrick Hansen+ 'ISC:' Space Battle The initial phases of the battle were a result of the Orion Empire's victories in nearby territories of Calisto's space and the discovery of the shipyards orbiting it. The Orion Empire then launched a massive space navy under command of General Howard Riskham to obliberate the orbiting blockade of the Calistans.The battle had begun as Orion Empire battleships toiled to get past the large Calistan Blockade under the command of Admiral Nigel Baxter. Most of the Calistan ships were perishing under the merciless barrages but things changed when the Spirit of Calisto managed to crash into the Orion Empire's Capitol ship, killing Admiral Riskham and Admiral Baxter in a large ball of fire. Both fleets were extremely confused, but Calisto rallied under a brave captain who managed to hold the line for 2 more days. Most of the fighters managed to hold their own against the Orion Empire's equally advanced starfighters, but they were outnumbered 5 to 1 and were mostly shot down. After Riskham's death, the Orion Empire's fleet fell into disarray until General Garlander ordered that all ships prepare for landing. As billions of transports took to the skies and into the atmosphere, the Calistans brought out a secret weapon. The Invincible, a large, not seen before ship that was 20 miles long, a Victory Class Dreadnaught bristling with weapons.. After a 4 day long battle between the Orion Empire's Fleet and the Invincible, the dreadnaught fell and Calisto stood wide open.. The Ground Battle As the Imperials landed on Calisto, the first engagements had occured between the few Calistans that were armed with whatever they could find and Imperial Soldiers. However, the Calistans were slaughtered until the armies finally got around to going on the offensive Outcome The Fall of Calisto was one of the costliest, most infamous, and brutal battles between the Calistans and Orion Empire.. It was also the turning point in which the Rebels used salvaged Calistan technology to mark a difference in the war. Most of the surviving Calistans evacuated to the Haruna System to later make an appearance at The Battle of Earth to assist the United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom in their final assault on the Orion Empire. It was proof that the armies that fought on the fields of Calisto were much better trained and equipped than those fighting in the trenches of Helksag.